


Help

by WhoopHi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ;v, ??? - Freeform, Bondage, Don't quote me on that, Dry Humping, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Fluff, I'll add it on this i guess, Idk if it counts but it's finnnnnnnne, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Sanscest - Freeform, Voyeurism, and not a dick head, ecto-breasts, i just added it, i think, nibbles, papcest - Freeform, rottenberry, slim actually being a concerned older brother, there's fluff in chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopHi/pseuds/WhoopHi
Summary: Ash is in heat and needs Blue's help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind the title i was thinking of a ship name  
> Ash is Swapfell Sans, I changed his name from Rasp to Ash because i like Ash better.  
> Blue is Underswap Sans.  
> Stretch is Underswap Papyrus  
> Slim is Swapfell Papyrus  
> WhooP WHOop have fun readin

Blue took one look at the house, and knew it needed to be cleaned. He and his brother had taken in their counterparts from the Swapfell Universe. And it had been quite a transition for them. But it had been months back. And they were at peace with everybody. 

What seemed to stun Blue, was that the house was dirty. Living with Ash was difficult, at some times, yes, but…he always kept things clean. Blue had always been fond of the small skeleton. He was adorable. With his purple blush and the way he pouted about everything…waddling around stupidly. Blue let out a sigh, before he was brought back to reality when he heard a low moan. Of pain? He grunted in annoyance, it came from his brother’s room. Slim and Stretch had taken an instant liking to each other. And they started…doing things with each other. Blue said, not in the house. It was making everything unclean. But once his brother had promised to clean his room after every time, he finally let them be. 

He decided to go see what was going on, walking up the steps and towards the room. The moans were quieter than usual…Stretch seemed to love to annoy Blue by screaming as loud as possible. 

Blue opened the door, and was surprised to find Ash.

Ash was pressed up against Stretch’s pillow, whining and panting as he rutted into it. His face was bright purple, his bottoms off, all that was covering his top part was a loose tank top. Blue couldn’t help but stare.  
Then the scent hit him like a train.

Blue slammed the door shut, beginning to take off his clothing as quickly as he could. The strong scent of raspberry was almost overwhelming. He needed to get on Ash. Now. He stopped halfway taking off his shirt, realizing that he just couldn’t do that. 

“A-A-Ash?” Blue stuttered. Ash turned over, looking at him with wide eyes. He screeched, “BLUE GET OUT! GET OUT!” Of course Blue didn’t move, he got closer. He locked the door on his way. “You forgot to lock the door…”

Ash had been going at this for hours, he had orgasmed so much, but it’s not enough. It’s never enough. He didn’t know when his ectobody summoned itself. He didn’t know when he summoned his breasts. He was too lost in trying to get the painful heat.  
Blue was now in front of Ash, before slowly sitting down next to him. He leaned forward, and nuzzled his neck, which made Ash stiffen, before moving back down and whining happily. He tried to stop himself from whining. 

Blue saw Ash’s breasts under his tank top. The other’s buds were perking up, and he saw them right through the tank top. He reached forward and took one, waiting for any movement to stop, or to continue.

Ash moaned loudly, pulling away. Blue placed his hand in his lap. “I just want to help you Ash…” But Ash was stubborn. He whimpered for a moment, taking in his situation. Before he gave into his heat, which was burning hard. He scooted back to Blue, and grabbed onto him, “Please…” Gods that sounded so pathetic coming from Ash. He would simply kill Blue after this for making him feel so weak. Even though he knew it was just his heat…And a liking for Blue beforehand. 

Blue took the whining Ash into his lap, pressing him close to a hug. Ash groaned happily, nuzzling into his neck. God it felt wonderful. The cool bone that pressed up against his sweating ectobody. Suddenly he felt disgusting. Disgusted with himself. Disgusted that he was sweating like a pig.  
Blue didn’t seem to mind. He pushed Ash away a bit, taking off the other’s tank top and throwing it aside, leaving the other fully naked, perfectly exposed, panting and trying to get closer to Blue, desperate.

He put his hands on Ash’s breasts. Ash arched his back, moaning softly. Blue smirked, and leaned forward, his summoned tongue was small and thick, but it did its job quite well. He pressed his tongue against the dark purple nubs. At this, Ash let out a long moan. Blue was patient, and very caring. He knew the other was in heat. So he did not tease, he did exactly what Ash wanted him to.

But what surprised him is when the teeth came into place. Blue started nibbling at his nipple, like he was trying to coax something out. And to Ash’s surprise, something did come out. He let out a low moan as the other puffed with pride. Blue began to drink the sweet liquid that came pouring out of Ash’s breasts, while his other hand played with the other nipple, that was leaking a bit.

Ash couldn’t describe it, but he’d never felt so good. Suddenly, instead of on Blue’s lap, he was on his back, holding Blue tightly as he continued to suck his breasts.  
“B-Blue! A-Ah!” Ash moaned even louder, pressing Blue’s head deeper into his breast. Blue happened to be the stronger of the two, and managed to pull away, to get a better look at Ash, breasts leaking, eyes dazed, mouth open, body sweating, twitching, trying to move.

Ash was too pleasured to know what was going on, he tried to grip onto the cold body, the only clear thing he could see. Blue was on top of him in a second.  
Blue was gentle with his movements, he moved Ash’s head up, and moved down, sucking lightly on the smaller one’s neck. One hand was trying to stop the leakage from one breast, but it only seemed to make it worse. He didn’t mind it though. The other hand was desperately trying to get his pants off. The bulge pressing hard against his pants, it was to a point where it was painful.

Ash seemed to notice he was having trouble, and pushed him away, “L-Let me…” even though it was hard to move even more so when the hands and mouth were removed and the heat came back, hard. He let out short gasps, grappling to get the other’s pants off. He pushed them down enough so Blue’s cock was showing, it sprang out.  
Ash felt his heat get worse at the sight. His breathing going rapid, trying to get closer to his lover. But Blue pushed him back down. He would have none of that. Blue took his pants off the rest of the way. His only job was to pleasure Ash at the moment, so he ignored his throbbing member. The pain was less now that it was free.  
Blue took off his scarf, and grabbed Ash’s hands, tying them together and above his head. He did not want the other’s hand to push away from his work. Of course, if Ash wanted him to stop, he would immeaditaly. 

He scooted downwards, picking up Ash’s legs, and placing them carefully on his shoulders. His face was hit with another wave of raspberry. He moved forward into the other’s magic, pressing his tongue into it.  
Ash, just at the single touch, was a mess. He tried to tear off the awful binding, but reminded himself that it was Blue’s scarf. And he did not want to ruin his things.

Blue lapped happily at the outside of Ash’s cunt, moving his way deeper, his hands helped somewhat, pushing at the lips so he could get a better angle. He swiped his tongue upwards, and felt it hit a nub. Of course. How could he forget? The simple movement of his tongue seemed to make Ash scream louder. Blue brought in his teeth, nipping at the swollen bud. He enjoyed the taste of it on his tongue. His hands moved down to grip at the other’s ass. Which made Ash moan again.  
Blue moved away from the clit, and found the other’s entrance. He grinned, and the stuck his face in. His tongue first, his nose was pressing up against the clit, he was glad for this, because it seemed to make Ash want to press the other deeper. Blue’s tongue pushed into the other, making Ash moan loudly. 

“B-B-Blue! D-Deeper!” Of course, Blue could only do so much with his short tongue. He tried, but ended up failing. Ash whined louder. Causing Blue to pull away.  
Ash did not like that.

His feet shoved Blue’s face back into his entrance, holding onto the back of Blue’s head, Ash continued to force Blue to keep doing what he was.  
Blue did so happily. But the pain in his own lower regions was becoming harder and harder to ignore. He had to do something about it. Soon, he managed to pull away completely. A primal look in his eyes that made Ash let go of him.

Blue kept Ash’s on his shoulders, standing on his knees, forcing Ash up a bit, revealing his dripping cunt, better to view. Blue kept a tight grip on the other’s legs. He tried to position himself with no hands, but ended up failing. Blue cursed under his breath and held Ash up with one hand. Which was more difficult than he thought it would be. He placed one hand on his erection, guiding it to Ash’s entrance. As soon as the tip reached his entrance, Ash wanted nothing more than to be pounded into oblivion. 

Blue pushed in, taking his hand away and placing it on the other’s leg. He began a slow, gentle pace. Pleasuring himself for once since he came in the room. Of course this could only last so long. 

Ash stared up at him. Panting a bit, whining. “F-Faster for fucks sake Blue!” He let out a growl. Blue growled back, louder than him. Which made Ash flinch back and stop complaining. Blue changed positions, sliding Ash’s legs down and leaning down on top of him. He continued to go at a slow pace as he gently licked and nibbled at Ash’s neck.

Ash wrapped his arm around Blue’s head and pushed him deeper. His heat grew, but he was okay. He felt wonderful with Blue rutting into him, Blue being so close to him. He wanted more.

Blue decided it was okay to pick up the pace, and so he did. Going from a slow pace, to a sudden rapid one. It made Ash moan loudly, crying out in pleasure. “Goddammit Blue!” He screeched, digging his claws into the other’s head as he continued.  
Blue was merciless. Using all of his energy to fuck into Ash. Ash couldn’t stop moaning. And then he began to feel his climax coming on. Blue couldn’t stop either. He needed this right now. He had been itching all day. And then, Ash came.  
And then Blue. 

Ash gripped on to him, and then felt Blue flop on top of him, cradling him. Their parts desummoned themselves leaving them with a wet spot on the bed. Blue groaned and in one swoop he tore the sheets off the bed. Ash barely felt it, moving closer to Blue. Blue wrapped his arms around Ash, who did the same. They stayed like that as they fell asleep.

Stretch and Slim walked into the house, hearing moaning noises and a scream. Slim smirked. Knowing that his brother was probably pounding the fuck out of Blue. Who could not top Blue? Sure Ash was smaller but Blue’s a wuss. 

Stretch seemed to be thinking the same thing, so they began to creep towards the room, giggling drunkily, hugging onto eachother. Slim pushed open Blue’s bedroom door and almost dropped his drink. Stretch looked over at Slim and slammed the door shut, teleporting them to somewhere else.

Stretch began to laugh full-heartedly. “Y-Y-Y-“ He couldn’t seem to stop laughing. Slim blushed hard at himself. Goddammit. “Y-You can’t bring this up to Ash, you know. He’ll be pissed if he found out we saw.” Stretch continued to laugh. He didn’t seem to care. Slim moved forward and pinned Stretch down, bringing him into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I might do a little continuation!! hope it's cute enough

It had been two weeks since the incident with Ash. And Blue couldn’t even look at Ash, and Ash the same with Blue. 

Slim and Stretch seemed to have silent pleasure in the silence between the two normally loud skeletons, Ash knew something was up. 

He cornered Slim in the bathroom, right when he was getting out of the shower. “What do you know!?” the small skeleton growled. It was funny to Slim, looking at Ash when he was angry, usually. Now Ash looked like he was ten feet taller than Slim, even though he was the same size as always. Ash was pissed.

Slim wrapped a towel around his waist, burnt orange sweat dripping down the sides of his skull. “D-Don’t know what you mean, m-m’lord.” He knew that using any other name besides that one when Ash was angry was a death sentence. 

The purple skeleton grunted, “Blue forgot to lock the door. Didn’t he?” Slim nodded slowly. Ash’s angry blush grew brighter. “Fucking hell..” he mumbled, quickly leaving the bathroom, rubbing at his eyes. He was so upset about that whole entire ordeal. Blue refused to talk to him. He had tried, the next day after it had happened.

When was the last time Ash had cried, a good, real cry. He traced the thin scar going into his eye. Slim had tried to warn him not to upset Dad, but Ash was so little he didn’t much care. That’s the last time he cried.  
Now with all these intense emotions, he exited the house, going to the backyard and sinking into the snow, using his dark purple bandanna to hide his face from on lookers. Even though they would have to be in the woods to see him.   
-  
Slim grunted, he couldn’t chase after Ash in a towel. He struggled to put his clothing on, thinking that his underwear was his tank top for a second in the effort to comfort his brother. He knew that Ash was always, a certain way. He had to control everything. And when he went into a submissive heat, he can’t control anything. That had happened once before, when Ash had first turned sixteen. He locked himself in his bedroom and wouldn’t come out for four days.

Somehow, Ash had managed to get rid of it. All by himself. Slim couldn’t have handled himself. He laughed at the memory, when he asked Muffet for help. Embarrassing as fuck.  
Slim finally managed to get dressed, but was stopped by Blue. He choked, almost tripping over the smaller skeleton. Blue looked very distressed, sweating almost as much as Slim. Which was a feat. Slim opened his mouth to speak but Blue cut him off before he could say anything.

“Where’s Ash?” Blue said, looking around him. Slim shrugged. “I think he ran out of the house…he’s upset about something.” Blue stiffened about that and jumped over the railing, landing in a roll. He stood up quickly and ran towards the door. Slim grunted. Blue was going to handle it apparently.

Blue found Ash curled up in the snow, leaning against the back of the house. Blue walked as quietly as he could, but Ash’s tuned senses could already hear him. Blue’s heavy boots on snow didn’t stand a chance. 

Ash quickly wiped his eyes, looking up at Blue. “H-hey..” Goddammit he looked so weak right now. Translucent purple tear tracks stained his freckled cheeks. Blue sat down next to him, and pulled him into a quick hug.

The slightly smaller skeleton choked on his tears, before giving into the affection, hugging Blue tightly. He refused to cry in front of his crush, though. He stopped, and started wiping at his eyes. 

Blue looked down at him, nuzzling into the other’s head. Giving Ash small skeletal kisses. Ash smiled stupidly, looking up at Blue and moving forward a bit. Blue completed the motion, pressing him into a soft kiss. Ash held onto the other tightly, enjoying it while he could. After this he was sure they weren’t going to talk for another two weeks.

Ash pulled away, looking extremely flustered, his entire face a light shade of purple, which was darkening by the minute. Blue didn’t let go of him, keeping Ash pressed close to him. 

“I’m, sorry I haven’t been talking to you…I thought..that you would hate me..for barging in on you..” Blue muttered, looking away from Ash. 

The latter seemed a bit upset at that comment. “My fault for not locking the door. I was two days deep into a submissive heat. There was no way you could’ve stopped yourself. And it was obvious I needed help..” he muttered. It wasn’t like the heat he had when he was a teenager. It was more intense.

Blue shuddered, “That reminds, why..did you have breasts summoned?” Ash grunted, looking a bit upset. “It’s something that comes with submissive heats…I don’t really like-“ He stared at Blue, “You’ve never gone into a submissive heat before?” Blue shakes his head.

Ash grunted, “Lucky little bastard.” Blue laughed at this, the sound making Ash smile lightly. Blue’s laughter rang throughout the small backyard.   
“I’m taller than you… though.” Blue said through his laughter. 

They both settled into a comforting silence. 

Slim peeked out from the corner, seeing Blue and Ash cuddled into eachother. He smiled lightly, and went back to see if Stretch wanted to cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of it while reading the Polypapyrus blog?? Go look it up! Great ask blog!  
> Oh, yeah! Leave a comment! I love to hear what you guys think! And the nice ones make my heart feel good.


End file.
